The published patent application DE 100 40 448 A1 describes a semiconductor chip and a method for producing semiconductor chips using thin-film technology. A layer assemblage composed of an active layer sequence and a base layer is arranged on a substrate. Furthermore, a reinforcement layer and an auxiliary carrier layer are added to the layer assemblage, said reinforcement layer and auxiliary carrier layer being applied to the base layer galvanically before the substrate is stripped away. On the side of the stripped-away substrate, a film is laminated on for the purpose of handling the semiconductor chips formed from the layer assemblage.
Furthermore, the published patent application DE 102 34 978 A1 discloses a surface-mountable semiconductor component comprising a semiconductor chip and two external connections, wherein the external connections are fitted to a film.